Amnesia
by LittlePingouin
Summary: Hermione se réveille à l'infirmerie. Que s'est-il passé en ce début de soirée? Contre toute attente, c'est son ennemi juré de toujours, Drago Malefoy, qui l'aidera à retrouver la mémoire. Jusqu'où iront-ils pour découvrir la vérité? Hermione et Drago recommencent leur septième année pour passer leurs ASPICS.
1. Chapter 1 - Une soirée à l'infirmerie

23 heures, infirmerie de Pouddlard.

« Quel idiot, ce Finnigan! Si Zabini et Thomas ne nous avaient pas séparés, je lui aurais fait la peau! » Perdu dans ses pensées, Drago Malefoy n'entendit pas les pas précipités se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie, où il se trouvait, après une « malheureuse » altercation avec Seamus Finnigan un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il fut surpris par l'irruption de plusieurs personnes à cette heure tardive et, pris d'un réflexe assez primaire, fit semblant de dormir.

« Ils viennent pour m'interroger sur ce qui s'est passé avec Finnigan, j'en suis sûr! Ils vont m'envoyer à Azkaban pour mauvaise conduite, j'aurais du me tenir à carreaux! Tout ça à cause de ce petit sang-mêlé prétentieux qui a pensé que je serais trop lâche pour répondre à sa provocation! ». Cependant, personne ne vint le réveiller. Il entendit des bribes de conversation dont il ne comprit pas le sens. Il reconnu cependant les voix d'Hagrid, le garde chasse, et de la directrice, McGonagall. « Mais que font-ils donc à l'infirmerie à cette heure? Surtout que je suis le seul patient et qu'ils ne viennent pas me voir… ». Il entendit la porte se refermer et les pas des deux professeurs s'éloigner. Il entendit encore Madame Pomfresh marmonner des phrases incompréhensibles et s'affairer à quelques mètres de lui puis celle-ci partit à son tour. Il entendit quelqu'un gémir de douleur à côté de lui et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il ne vit qu'une forme sombre allongée dans le lit à côté du sien, qui semblait se tordre de douleur. Il resta immobile plusieurs minutes et s'endormit, épuisé par cette journée.

Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par des cris. La personne allongée à côté de lui semblait cauchemarder et criait sans cesse, suppliante:

« - Non, lâchez moi! Arrêtez vous me faites mal! ».

Il lui sembla reconnaitre cette voix mais, pris d'un élan de bonté, il se leva et alla au chevet de son voisin. Il fut pris de stupeur lorsqu'il la reconnu:

« - Granger? Mais que fais-tu ici? »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il essaya de la réveiller. Ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre, il la prit par les épaules et la secoua légèrement. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas, il la secoua plus fort et l'appela:

« - Granger! Granger, bordel réveille toi! ».

Elle se calma et ouvrit les yeux:

« - Malefoy? ».

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et vit Malefoy à son chevet, la tenant par les épaules. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut ses yeux, d'un gris profond, elle cru même y déceler une étincelle d'inquiétude:

« - Mais que fais-tu ici?

\- Tu n'est pas la seule estropiée de la soirée Granger, lui répondit-il calmement.

\- Comment ça? »

Elle eut un éclair de lucidité et sa soirée lui revint par flashs. Elle vit un serpentard qu'elle ne connaissait pas s'avancer vers elle alors qu'elle lisait tranquillement au pied d'un arbre dans le parc du château. Puis tout devint flou jusqu'à son réveil. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« - Voyons Granger, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas entendu parler de l'altercation de ce soir?

\- Quelle altercation? Il faut dire que j'ai passé toute mon après-midi et le début de la soirée dans le parc à lire, j'en ai même loupé de diner.

\- Granger, Granger… Toujours le nez dans tes bouquins n'est-ce-pas?

\- On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes Malefoy. Donc racontes moi, que s'est-il passé?

\- Oh rien de très grave. Je me suis battu avec Finnigan.

\- Quoi? Mais pourquoi? Oh pauvre Seamus, je suis sûre que… Il la coupa.

\- « Pauvre Seamus? » Tu te moques de moi? C'est lui qui a cherché à me provoquer, tu crois que j'allais rester les bras ballants sans lui répondre?

\- Comment ça te provoquer? Seamus? Je ne te crois pas!

\- Pourtant c'est la vérité Granger et si tu ne me crois pas, demande à Saint Potter et à la belette. Ils étaient là et ils ont tout vu et entendu.

\- Je… Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Seamus… Mais pourquoi t'a-t-il provoqué? Est-ce-qu'il va bien? Et où sont Harry et Ron, je veux les voir! Il faut que je leur parle, c'est très important!

\- Granger, Granger, calme-toi! Tu les verras demain, quand tu te seras reposée! Et quant à Finnigan, il est préférable pour lui que je ne sache pas où il est. Pour sa sécurité. Enfin, passons. Et toi que fais-tu ici? Une indigestion de livres? »

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait plus. Elle avait tout oublié. Elle voyait juste une silhouette s'approcher d'elle et ensuite, plus rien. Inconsciemment, elle vint se blottir contre Drago, qui était resté à côté d'elle. Il fit une chose à laquelle aucun d'eux ne s'attendait, il referma ses bras autour d'elle. Ils restèrent sans bouger jusqu'à ce que les larmes d'Hermione cessent de couler. Celle-ci se dégagea lentement de lui et essuya ses yeux devenus rouges et encore gonflés de ses sanglots. C'est seulement à ce moment que Drago vit ses blessures. Elle avait une balafre sur la joue, il devait lui manquer plusieurs mèches de cheveux et elle portait un bandage à l'avant-bras droit. Elle avait également de multiples bleus au niveau du cou et de ses bras. Il croisa son regard et y vit de la douleur, physique bien sûr mais également morale. Sachant qu'il marchait en terrain miné, il lui demande doucement:

« - Mais que t'es-t-il arrivé Granger?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne m'en souviens plus, lui répondit-elle en essayant de contenir de nouvelles larmes.

\- Comment ça tu ne te souviens plus?

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas très compliqué Malefoy! Je ne me souviens plus, je ne me rappelle de rien! Juste d'une silhouette s'avançant vers moi alors que je repartais vers le château et puis plus rien, le trou noir!


	2. Chapter 2 - Contrat et inquiétudes

Chapitre 2 - Contrat et inquiétudes

Après la révélation d'Hermione, Drago ne sut pas comment réagir.

« - Écoute, il est tard, repose-toi. Nous arrangerons ça demain, enfin toute à l'heure.

\- « Nous ? » Écoute Malefoy, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, je peux me débrouiller seule! Et d'abord, pourquoi voudrais-tu m'aider?

\- Pour tout te dire Granger, je n'en sais rien. Peut être que j'ai un besoin inconscient de me racheter après toutes les horreurs que j'ai faites, il sourit tristement et poursuivit, toutes les horreurs que je t'ai fait subir depuis notre entrée à Pouddlard.

\- Ouah, le grand Drago Malefoy aurait donc une conscience? Soit, j'accepte ton aide, mais, dès que ma mémoire est retrouvée, nous sommes quittes.

\- D'accord, j'accepte les termes du contrat Granger! »

Dès que Drago eut prononcé ces mots une étrange lueur apparut autour d'eux. Ils se regardèrent, étonnés et Hermione demanda, paniquée:

« - Dis moi Malefoy, cette lueur ne te fait pas penser à quelque chose ?

\- Un serment inviolable, je ne suis pas sénile Granger, merci. Mais comment?

\- Non, non, non. Ce n'est pas possible, nous n'avons pas d'enchaîneur!

\- Je sais bien mais alors qu'est-ce-que c'est? Il faudra aller faire quelques recherches.

\- Toi, Malefoy? Aller à la bibliothèque?

\- Oui Granger. Et dès demain, je ne veux en aucun cas être enchainé à toi par quelque sort que ce soit, vois-tu.

\- Soit, alors nous irons à la bibliothèque demain.

\- « Nous »? Tu n'as donc pas peur que nous soyons vus ensemble, ricana-t-il.

\- Malefoy, la guerre est terminée. Cette rivalité Gryffondor-Serpentard peut cesser maintenant, et, en tant que préfète-en-chef je dois montrer l'exemple!

\- D'accord, il se leva, rendez-vous demain à la bibliothèque.

\- Mais… Madame Pomfresh m'oblige à rester ici au moins trois jours, d'après elle j'ai besoin de repos.

\- D'accord alors on y va dès que tu sors, pas de discussion. »

Hermione acquiesça et se rallongea. Drago, quant à lui, retourna se coucher. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, épuisés par tant de révélations. Lorsque Madame Pomfresh vint les voir le lendemain matin pour leur administrer leur potion antidouleur, elle fut surprise de voir que les deux élèves présents dormaient encore malgré l'heure tardive. Elle les réveilla donc et leur administra leur traitement. Elle s'étonna également de l'absence de conversation de la part des deux adolescents, elle qui pensait les retrouver tous les deux en train de s'insulter comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. « Je pensais vraiment que c'était une mauvaise idée de les mettre dans deux lits côte-à-côte mais finalement, McGonagall avait raison, ils deviennent plus matures et leur rancœur se dissipe peu à peu. Peut être que la guerre aura au moins été bénéfique sur ce point, pensa-t-elle tristement. » Elle autorisa Drago à sortir en fin de matinée mais l'interdit à Hermione, dont les contusions ne s'étaient toujours pas estompées. « Il faudrait que j'en parle au Professeur Slugorn, pensa-t-elle, il connaît sûrement une potion plus puissante que celle que j'ai prescrite à Miss Granger. Je trouve quand même cela étrange que ma potion ne les ait pas estompées, il faut que je surveille cette jeune femme de près. »

Lorsque Drago sortit de l'infirmerie, il croisa Harry et Ron au détour d'un couloir. A leur plus grand étonnement, le blond ne leur adressa pas la parole même pour leur lancer une pique ou faire une de ses remarques habituelles. En effet, bien que la guerre soit passée par là, ils restaient tout de même des adolescents, avec leurs rancoeurs et leurs rivalités. Ils se croisèrent donc sans un mot et les deux gryffondors entrèrent dans l'infirmerie pour rejoindre leur amie.

Drago descendit pour se rendre aux cachots, là où se situait la salle commune des serpents. Depuis la fin de la guerre, la maison Serpentard s'était vidée d'une bonne partie de ses élèves, surtout ceux des années les plus élevées, qui étaient, en majorité, du côté du mage noir.

Heureusement pour Drago, il restait son ami de toujours, Blaise Zabini, et les deux garçons se soutenaient dans ce début d'année difficile. Malheureusement pour eux, le retour à Poudlard ne s'était pas passé comme prévu, de nombreux élèves étaient rancuniers et n'hésitaient pas à les insulter dans les couloirs et même lors des repas ou de leur temps libre. Drago fut heureux de retrouver son ami et de lui raconter en détail son altercation avec Seamus, malgré que ce soit lui qui les ait séparés, et sa déception ne pas lui avoir refait le portrait. Pourtant, il ne lui parla pas de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Granger, pensant inconsciemment la trahir en faisant cela.

De leur côté, Harry, Ron et Hermione profitaient du temps passé tous les trois. Depuis la fin de la guerre, ils étaient sans cesse poursuivis par des hordes d'élèves leur demandant de signer des autographes ou de leur raconter un de leurs exploits. Même si ils passaient du temps ensemble, ils étaient souvent dérangés et n'avaient que peu de moment de répit. Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte de l'infirmerie, Hermione se sentit coupable. Elle n'avait pas pensé à eux depuis la veille, lors de sa discussion avec Malefoy. Elle ne leur parla pas de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter encore plus, eux qui passaient leur diplôme d'auror par correspondance en plus de leurs ASPICS. Elle leur raconta donc qu'elle avait bêtement chuté dans les escaliers en revenant au château. Ils n'y virent que du feu et lui demandèrent d'être plus prudente et de faire attention à elle. Ron lui raconta qu'ils avaient croisé Malefoy dans un couloir et que celui-ci ne leur avait même pas adressé la parole :

« - Tu te rend compte Mione ? Même pas une insulte ou une remarque ! Je l'ai même trouvé un peu étrange, pas toi Harry ?

\- Si j'ai aussi trouvé, il avait l'air… préoccupé, inquiet, lui répondit-il.

\- Les garçons est-ce que vous avez entendu parler de l'altercation qu'il y a eu entre lui et Seamus, les coupa Hermione.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Tout le château ne parle que de ça ! Tu aurais vu la façon dont Seamus a agressé Malefoy ! Il a commencé par l'insulter en le traitant de Mangemort mais Malefoy n'a pas réagit alors il a commencé à insulter ses parents, en particulier sa mère. Tu l'aurais vu, il était hors de lui mais il n'a pas bougé, c'est Seamus qui a commencé à le frapper, j'ai du mal à y croire mais il n'a fait que se défendre! Je n'avais jamais vu Seamus comme ça, lui raconta Ron.

\- Oui, renchérit Harry, tu aurais du voir Malefoy ! Il s'est laissé frapper au début, mais dès que Seamus a commencé à lui parler de son père, il a commencé à vouloir le cogner mais Zabini et Dean les on séparés, et on n'a pas revu Malefoy de la soirée ! Seamus a été emmené au bureau de McGo et il a faillit être renvoyé ! Heureusement que la vieille McGo est compréhensive.

\- Malefoy était à l'infirmerie et il y a passé la nuit, les informa Hermione.

\- Il ne t'a pas embêté au moins, s'inquiéta Ron.

\- Non, Ron ne t'inquiètes pas. Comment vous dire, il a… changé, ce n'est plus le même. Enfin, comme nous tous, pensa tristement Hermione.

\- Oui, je reste quand même méfiant à son égard, il ne m'inspire pas confiance je l'ai trouvé vraiment étrange toute à l'heure, observa Ron.

\- Désolés Hermione mais nous devons te laisser, nous avons notre entraînement en terrain infesté avec le professeur de DCFM, lui dit Harry.

\- A toute à l'heure les garçons ! »

Hermione essaya de s'occuper comme elle put mais le temps passât très lentement. Elle demanda à Ginny, passée lui rendre visite, d'emprunter quelques livres à la bibliothèque pour qu'elle ne perde pas son avance sur ses révisions et de ne surtout pas oublier de lui prendre les cours. La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout reprenait enfin du service.

Merci beaucoup de me lire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré son peu d'action mais il faut bien poser le contexte ;)

La suite arrive très vite!

xoxo


End file.
